thegetalonggangfandomcom-20200213-history
The Get Along Gang Wiki
About the Get Along Gang The Get-Along Gang is group of kids Montgomery "Good news" Moose, Dotty Dog, Woolma Lamb, Bingo"Bet-it all" Beaver, Portia Porcupine, Zipper Cat, Braker Turtle, Rocco Rabbit, Rudyard Lion, Flora "Forget-me not" Fox, Bernice Bear and Lolly Squirrel by American Greetings. They often get along with each other and join together in the club caboose. They also face their enemies Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard. History The Get Along gang characters were created in 1983 by American Greetings. In 1984 the Get Along Gang became a TV show, but in 1985 the show ended after 13 episodes. The series continued in reruns during the 1985-86 season, but ended in June 1986. Decline The gang's popularity started to decline sometime in 1985, possibly due to a new line of characters becoming more and more in favor of children as 1985 dragged on. There were plastic figurines, some greeting cards, and a coloring book released, and two magician charaters, Hocus Hare and Pocus Possum, joined the character lineup near the tail end of the run. Regardless, the greeting card and toy line officially ended in 1987, around the time Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles was starting to become popular. The Scholastic book series did continue for a few more years afterwards. Reboot attempts Joester Loria Group, a licensing and marketing agency, announced in mid-2004 the decision to add The Get Along Gang to its lineup of classic properties. There were plans to make available merchandise, such as clothing, toys, games and home décor - but this relaunch never came to fruition. American Greetings started plans in 2005 for an official reboot of the franchise. New characters were announced for this reboot attempt: a moose named Mogo, a dog named Reagan, a cat named Hatch, a lamb named Mayfield, and a beaver named Domino, accompanied by an elderly Portia Porcupine, who would now be named Mrs. Bristlemore. It can be inferred that the five new characters may be the offspring of some of the gang members of the 1980s lineup. Richcrest Animation recorded a pilot for a revival of The Get Along Gang animated series in 3D computer animation. However, the project was scrapped in 2007 for undisclosed reasons. The decision was made shortly after a refusal by American Greetings to approve the original DVD release of the series. An unfinished version of the pilot episode was posted somewhere online. Home video releases Karl-Lorimar production company released the Nelvana-produced pilot on VHS shortly after it premiered on television in 1984. During the show's run on CBS, Kideo Video released several VHS tapes that included some, but not all of the episodes. In April 2007, S'More Entertainment announced plans for a DVD release of the DiC-produced series (who released The Littles, another DIC series, to DVD). Unfortunately, the planned DVD release was scrapped a month later because American Greetings, who owns the rights to the branding, refused to approve it, and American Greetings had the final say in the matter. Prior to the announcement of the cancellation, a representative of S'More Entertainment stated that it was unlikely the DVD release would feature the Nelvana-produced pilot episode, since there were royalty issues involved with Nelvana along with John Sebastian, whose performance in the episode required music clearances. In July 2011, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Best of The Get Along Gang, a 1-disc set featuring the first ten of the thirteen half-hour episodes of the series, covering twenty of the twenty-six eleven-minute stories. The episodes not included on the set are "Camp Get Along", "School's Out", "The Bullies", "Nose for News", "Snowbound Showdown" and "That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles". The remaining six stories were released in 2012 as bonus material on other DVD releases by Mill Creek. "Camp Get Along" and "School's Out" (Episode 11) are included as a bonus feature on Mill Creek's DVD of Heathcliff: Season One, Volume One released in February 2012, and the other four eleven-minute stories were released in October 2012 as part of a 10-disc DVD package titled TV Toons to Go. The entire series was later re-released as a complete series set with contained two discs. Latest activity Category:The Get Along Gang Category:Mediamass Category:JUSTIN BUNNELL Category:HAPPY HOUR Category:Frozen Category:Lady bug Category:Tenchi muyo Category:Justin Category:Grey delisle